Turk1shhhg4merr
Turk1shhhg4merr or as known as Zang is an admin whom has seen many events in PBRP history and has taken many roles. She has been an owner for 1.5 years overall and is currently demoted. Early dates Turk1shhhg4merr has joined PBRP in April 2017, being known as a griefer and a person with bad english, Although she fixed both and started to be a model player. Staff Turk1shhh has gained moderator in an admin interview in late August 2017. Tho, she has been demoted several times by A_Aaer. She quickly rose up in the cast and achieved to be a owner admin in December 2017 to be replaced with the demoted owner admin Cjbice. Her owner admin was taken from her because of a drama between her and salih1 in January 2018, but then re-gained it in May 2018, She is currently fully demoted for revealing an alt of salih1 that was spying on the server "Tallize", owned by her and her friend NinthBasher07. Relations Turk1shhhg4merr has had many foes and friends althrough her time on PBRP community. Her most significant foes and friends are listed below: Criticism Turk1shhhg4merr has been criticized like every single member in the community, When she got to be the "President" or Community Manager in 2018 BlackZacblox told her that she will get the community into a war, but that did not happen. Turk1shh was also called "Second Peridot" by many. Drama of Tallize and leaving In March 2019, salih1 closed the discord server for PBRP because his nickname was "Gay (according to rebels)" so that his parents thought that Discord is a gay café so made him shut down the server. After that, Salih1 created a server again, but NinthBasher07 and Turk1shhhg4merr has made a server named "Polandball Roleplay Community Server" with the previously used Two Owner system already, So salih1 suggested some kind of a federation that will have a main server and with states. In 10 May 2019, this federation was formed with PRCS, Salih's server, PBRP: Korea and some other minor servers at the main server "Washington D.C (PBRP)". In the same day PRCS was renamed to Tallize because NinthBasher and Turk thinked that the server names must be mixtures of real cities in world, In late May a constitution for the federation was written, after that Turk went to be offline for 5 days, When she came back in 30.5.2019 she talked with Salih1 and Salih1 told her that he told Ninth and the Mayor of Tallize (CommiehComrade) To have a "articles" channel to place the constitution in, but they didnt respond so Salih said "Tallize is seceding" and "Tallize is trying to destroy the federation", Tallizan administration told that they want to remain in federation and they can add an articles channel easily so salih1 is overreacting, After that federation broke up and in salih1's side Tallize was the guilty, in 2nd of June 2019 Salih1 called Tallizan leader for a negotiation and they accepted, Turk revealed alt of salih only between 5 people in there and salih announced that his alt was revealed and told about his alt in the announcements. After then Turk announced leaving PBRP to focus on Tallize , then she was demoted. Currently Turk1shhhg4merr has now left PBRP and focusing on her community "Tallize" which she runs with her friend NinthBasher07.